Sharing a Tent
by xango1922
Summary: Not as dirty as it sounds, but still kinda dirty... and awkward. You guys will like it, because I know you guys. The Sohma home goes on a camping trip and only have one tent. How many times will everyone be turned into animals in the middle of the night?
1. Everything is fine

**Thank you everyone who favorites my stories and me as an author. You guys rock, and I won't let you down. I will make sure that this next story has some good awkward situations to keep you laughing. Thanks again guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Before the curse is broken**

* * *

><p>It was just an average Saturday in the Sohma home. Shigure was writing one of his novels, Yuki was drinking some tea, Kyo was lying on the small deck that surrounded the house, and I was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. Today's lunch included: some apple slices, a turkey and ham sandwich with lettuce, and leek soup. I know how much Kyo hates it, but everyone else seems to like it.<p>

I cut up that last of the apples, and set them on a big plate. I grabbed the other plates and tried to balance them on my arms, but they just ended up clattering back onto the sink. At least they hadn't fallen onto the floor.

"Hey Kyo," I shouted. "Can you help me bring all the food into the living room?"

"Can't you just make 2 trips?" he shouted back. It was like a light bulb had gone off inside my head.

"Kyo, Tohru asked for your help. Just help," said Yuki. Yuki was so sweet.

"It's okay Yuki. Kyo is right. I can make 2 trips," I said back while I laughed. I grabbed the plate of apples and the plate of sandwiches, and walked into the living room. I placed them down as Yuki thanked me. "You're welcome." I went back into the kitchen and started to grab the bowls of leek soup. When I came back, Kyo was sitting at the table. I placed the leek soup in front of Yuki and Shigure, before running back to the kitchen to grab the last 2 bowls of leek soup. I sat down at the small table in the living room with Kyo on one side and Yuki on the other. I gave Kyo his bowl and watched him look at it with distaste.

"I hate leek soup!" Kyo shouted.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I know you hate it. It's just that I really had a craving for leek soup. I'm sorry Kyo. Really I am. I need to start thinking of other people more often," I said. I was rambling a lot like I usually did.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Just don't cook leek soup tomorrow, okay?" asked Kyo, as he rubbed the vack of his head. I nodded my head with a smile, as I started to eat an apple slice. It was really sweet since they were in season. Good ol' summer. I loved the nice happy sun in the sky with the nice weather.

"So, Tohru, how are you going to spend summer?" asked Shigure.

"Well, um…." I trailed off. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to spend the summer.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do," started Kyo. "I'm gonna relax and enjoy the fact that I don't have to deal with those stupid school girls."

"Kyo, don't be so mean," I tried to scold him, but I was failing at it. "They just like you, that's all."

"Don't waste your breathe Miss Honda. He'll never listen. Anyway, what are your plans for the summer? I have some student council things to attend to, but what about you?"

"Well, I don't really have any plans. Over my summers me and mom would always do fun stuff together," I started. It was Kind of dumb that I was starting another conversation about my mom. I knew that it really just got everyone depressed. "One summer, we went on this camping trip that was only supposed to last 2 days, but when we tried to find our way back down the mountain, we got lost. It took an extra 3 days to find our way to a highway. It turned out that we had gone down the wrong side of the mountain."

I laughed looking back on it now, but at the time, it was scary. Mom always put on a brave face, but it wasn't brave when it realized that we had ran out of food. Luckily we had found the highway an hour or so later.

"Well then, I guess that settles it," said Shigure as he stood up. Everyone had finished their sandwiches and leek soup, except for me, even Kyo had finished the soup. I still had half a sandwich and most of my soup left.

"What are you talking about Shigure?" asked Kyo as he leaned back onto the floor with his hands behind his head. I noticed how tight his shirt was, and how it showed the muscles in his chest. I felt a blush creep up on my face and turned away quickly. I looked at Shigure and waited for him to answer Kyo's question.

"Why don't we all go camping?" asked Shigure. He looked excited at his suggestion.

"It looks like your story has inspired Shigure, Miss Honda," said Yuki. "And I think it's a great idea. I'll go."

"No, no, no, no. I wasn't saying that…. I mean, we don't have to…." I stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go too. It's better than sitting in this house doing nothing except listening to some stupid rat," said Kyo.

"Excuse me?" said Yuki. "Who's the one that's always talking and being loud, you dumb cat?"

"Who's the one always getting on my nerves?" shouted Kyo.

"You're both getting on my nerves, and you're upsetting Tohru," said Shigure. I hadn't noticed until Shigure had mentioned it, how worried and shaky I had become. I guess them fighting was something I was never going to get used to.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not upset," I said, as I made muscle arms. "Nerves of steel!" I had a nice tough face on, until I stood up and tripped backwards on my feet, and landed on Kyo. My butt landed on Kyo and the back of my head hit the floor. I felt the pain in my head, as I sat up. My left hand went to my head as I looked down at my right hand. There was nothing wrong with it except for where it had landed. My open palm rested right on Kyo's groin.

I stood up and screamed a bit loudly with a huge blush on my face. I knew that Kyo had felt my hand because he quickly stood up too with a blush on his face, and that never happened.

"I have to go train!" shouted Kyo. He ran outside and around the side of the house.

"I have to go clean the dishes!" I yelled. I picked up everyone's dishes, and basically ran into the kitchen. I nearly tripped on my feet again, but I caught my balance. I ran straight to the sink, and carefully dropped the dishes into the sink. My hands rested on the edge of the sink as my head hung from my shoulders.

I gulped, and took a big breathe to calm myself. I was 16, and _still_ this innocent. I couldn't handle a mere accidental touch of Kyo's…. my blush grew even bigger. Maybe it was because it was Kyo. If it had been anyone else, I would have gotten over it already.

I took another deep breathe.

"It's fine. It was an accident. I'm fine. It's all fine," I said. my blush was gone and my brain was stable.

After that I quickly washed the dishes. I was putting the last dish away when Shigure came in.

"Tohru, pack your stuff tonight. We're going camping tomorrow," he said.

"Alright Shigure," I said. "I'll start packing now." As I walked past him, he caught my arm.

"I saw what you and Kyo got all flustered about," he said. My face heated up again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, trying to blow him off.

"Off course not," he said. He obviously took the hint. Thank you, Shigure. "Just remember Tohru, you are a teenager. It is okay to act that way…" he paused as he let go of my arm. "when you care for someone."

He walked out ahead of me, and I quickly ran up to my room. I shut the door behind me and flopped down onto my bed. I looked out the window while lying on my stomach. It was a clear sunny day, like the past ones were. Only a few clouds floated on by. I heard a small huff right below where I was looking at in the sky. When I looked down I saw Kyo. He was training, and training hard. He was probably trying to get his mind off of what happened earlier.

He did a series of quick kicks in the air and I noticed how he kept his arms in front of him. Even from here, I could clearly see the muscles in his arms.

"Shigure was right. I am a teenager, and I can act like one…. But that's so weird!" I shouted, as I rolled onto my back.

"It always is at first Tohru!" yelled Shigure through the door. I sat up in suprise. I had no idea that Shigure was outside my door. Why was he outside my door? It kind of weirded me out a little bit. Even though I knew how Shigure could be sometimes, I didn't think I was ever going to get over that either.

"What are you doing outside Miss Honda's room?" asked Yuki.

"Nothing. I was just passing by," said Shigure.

"Well pass by somewhere else," said Yuki. I heard a bunch of thumps that I guessed were Shigure falling down the stairs. "Sorry for the disturbance Miss Honda!"

"It's fine Yuki," I shouted back. Thank goodness for Yuki. He was always looking out for me like I was his little sister or something. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy Shuigure and Yuki kept going out in the hall, I laid back down onto my bed and just stared at the ceiling.

"You're so mean my little Yuki. I think I'll call Ayame and tell him how mean you're being. I might even invite him to go camping with us," said Shigure excitedly.

"Don't you dare!" said Yuki as he ran down the steps.

I laughed at them. This was my home. I looked at my picture of mom, and it gave me a lot of courage to see her face smiling at me. The bed was so fluffy and warmfrom th sun outside. I rested my head on the pillow, as my eyelids grew heavy. I normally didn't take naps since I was so busy with housework, but I just felt so sleepy. The sun just felt so good on my face through the window. As I entered the Nap Zone, one last thought past through my head.

"Everything is fine."

* * *

><p><strong>So, here is chapter 1. Haha, I liked that awkward moment. There isn't gonna be a lemon. Sorry. But there will be classic teenage awkwardness and humiliation. So, be aware that you may read something and be like "oh my god! I bet there's gonna be a lemon later!" there's not. <strong>

**Anyway, please review. If you want chapter 2, you're gonna have to ask for it. I don't like chaptered stories, and I don't like writing them, because I don't know if people are actually gonna read them. If at least 5 people want it, then you got it. No worries. **

**Peace out!**

**Oh yeah, and for those of you who like Amuto fanfictions too… I have one in process. It's goooooooooood. Well, at least I think so. I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

**Ikuto says Peace out! (Even though this is a Fruits Basket story…. Ahhhh I'm rambling!)**


	2. Just Kill Me

**Thanks you, you guys that reviewed, and favorite the story, and put it on story alert. You guys are awesome. So, here is Chapter 2, just like some of you asked for, but ALL of you want. Haha. I hope you guys like it. Sorry it took so long. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket, blah blah blah. **

* * *

><p>I was feeling kind of tired since I had just woken up moments ago, but as each moment went by, I was feeling more and more refreshed. I was currently in the bathroom brushing through the knots I had received from last night while sleeping. Every other pull kind of hurt, but nothing I couldn't handle. I started to hum a song I had recently heard, as my hair became more and more straight. It was some random song I had heard. I didn't even know what it was called.<p>

Once my hair was neatly combed, I went on to brushing my teeth, which only took moments. That was one of my biggest weaknesses. I didn't brush my teeth for a full 2 minutes, and I had a feeling I would probably get cavities. I spat out the minty toothpaste, and wiped my mouth with a dish towel. I quickly lightly slapped both my cheeks to make sure I was 100% awake, which I was.

I went back into my room and saw the small suitcase I had packed last night for the camping trip. I had asked Shigure how long the trip was gonna be, and he had said it was gonna be about a week. He said that way it was long enough to enjoy, but not long enough for Yuki to get behind on his student council president duties.

I opened the suitcase one last time to make sure I had all of the stuff I needed. I started to check off my mental list.

"Shirts: yes. Shorts: yes. Panties, bras, and socks: yes," I said to myself. "Bathing suit: yes." Shigure said that there was a lake where we were going, so that I needed to bring a bathing suit. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was just a grey one piece, and it didn't do much for me, but it would have to do.

"Tohru, that bathing suit looks atrocious," said Shigure. He was standing in my door way. "Tohru, we don't leave for another 2 hours, so why don't we go get you a new bathing suit. My treat."

"Shigure, I can't let you do that. This bathing suit will be fine I swear," I said. I really didn't want to be a bother to him.

"Nonsense, Tohru," he said. he walked over and pulled offered me a hand, which I took. "Let's go buy you a new bathing suit. I know! We can go to Aya's store and get a bathing suit for you. He told me just the other day that he had a large order bathing suit for swim suit season."

"I thought his store was only a men's romance," I said.

"He's also selling bathing suits for the summer. He says it'll be a bonus for his business," said Shigure.

"Well, I… um… don't know what to say," I said. He was pulling me down the stairs to get our shoes, when we were stopped my Yuki and Kyo.

"Hey Shigure, Tohru, where's the fire?" asked Yuki.

"No fire, we're just on our way to Aya's to get a new bathing suit for Tohru," said Shigure. This was really embarrassing.

"Shigure, you pervert, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go bathing suit shopping with Tohru," shouted Kyo.

"Well, I do have some packing left," said Shigure. He seemed to be coming up with some kind of plan. "I know, why don't you take her Yuki?"

"I wish I could, but I still have to pack too," said Yuki. "What about you, you stupid cat? Can you take Tohru?"

"No one needs to take me. I don't want to be a bother to anyone," I said. I was a big strong girl, and I felt bad that they felt like they need to go with me.

"It's fine Tohru," said Kyo. "I finished packing last night, unlike that damn rat. It's no bother." Kyo was scratching the back of his head and his cheeks were pink. I hoped he wasn't coming down with something.

"Well, if you're sure it's okay, then I guess it's fine," I said. I started to twiddle my fingers. I began to put my shoes on, as Kyo came up beside me, and also put his shoes on.

"Then let's hurry up and go. We need to make sure we get back here in time, so we don't get there too late," said Kyo.

"O-okay," I said. Kyo opened the door for me, and closed it when we both got outside. Our walk was silent, but my mind was racing. I was so nervous about all this. Normally I would go do this with Uo and Hana, but now I was doing with Kyo. I mean Kyo was a teenage boy. And Uo was always reminding me to be careful around teenage boys because of their hormones.

"_Be careful Tohru. Even the prince and Carrot top have needs," said Uo. She was wearing her typical school uniform, with her extra-long skirt and her mask. "I know they're good friends of yours, and even I trust them, but they are boys. I know they've thought sex at least once, Tohru." _

"_Uo! Don't talk about stuff like that," I said. Sex talk always made me nervous. We were walking down the hallway, but now we had stopped in front of a window. The sun was bright in our faces._

"_Uo is right Tohru," said Hana. Hana was looking a bit more serious than usual. They always got like this when they thought I was being too careless. They always wanted to make sure I was safe. They were like my sisters. They were family to me. "I can tell when a boy is having 'thoughts' about girls by their electrical signals. Kyo and Yuki always have different signals when they look at you."_

"_No way, seriously?" asked Uo. "So you can tell when a boy likes a girl?"_

"_Yes I can, and it seems a lot of the boys here 'think' about Tohru," said Hana. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Wow. You see Tohru? This is why we want to make sure that you are always careful," said Uo. "But I think one thing is for sure. If carrot top or Yuki do anything you don't like, I'll make sure they know the boundaries. Personally."_

"_May I help you Uo?" asked Hana._

"_I wouldn't want it any other way," said Uo._

I wondered what kind of things Kyo thought about me. I knew he was a teenage boy and that he probably had… urges… but I kind of liked Kyo. He was always nice to me… well, he always meant nice. And he always apologized to me. He never did that to anyone else. Kyo was always trying to help me with chores too. And that one time when I was sick, he made me leek soup. Kyo was so nice, that I didn't really mind that Kyo was the one helping get a bathing suit.

* * *

><p>It had only been about a 20 minute walk to Ayame's shop. We chatted a little, and most of it was Kyo's experience in the mountains when he trained with his master. He had a whole bunch of awesome stories. One was about when he had to fight a bear for some salmon. Another one was about a time when he had to meditate under a waterfall. It sounded hard, but also pretty relaxing.<p>

"Will we be able to meditate under a waterfall on the trip?" I asked Kyo.

"Maybe, if it's not huge and powerful. The last thing we want is for you to get washed away in the river," laughed Kyo. I laughed too. He was in the greatest mood he had been in for a while. It made me happy to see him happy.

"Look Kyo, we're here," I said. He looked at the store in front of us.

"What? Why did we come here?" shouted Kyo.

"Shigure said he got a lot of new bathing suits in, and that he would probably give us a good deal," I said. I put on a smile hoping it would calm him down.

"But he-" Kyo was cut off by the sound of bells.

"Do my ears fool me or do I hear Kyo?" asked Ayame as he came out of his store.

"I wish your ears were fooling you," muttered Kyo.

"And you brought Tohru with you," said Ayame. "Oh Tohru, it's so good to see you again. How have you been?" Ayame grabbed my hand and led me into his store. It had been changed a little to fit a summer theme. There were a beach towels hanging up on the walls, a bunch of posters, and a whole wall full of bathing suits.

"I've been well," I said. I sat down on a couch, as Kyo made his way to sit next to me.

"And how has my dear brother Yuki been?" He seemed eager to know all about how Yuki was doing in school and student council. We even mentioned how his martial arts had gotten better, and when Kyo started to get angry, we quickly dropped the subject. All in all, the first 5 minutes went pretty well, and it was nice to see Ayame again.

"So Shigure called me earlier, and told me you wanted to buy a new swim suit, and that Kyo here, was gonna help you," said Ayame.

"I've already helped her. I was just her escort here, and her escort back. To make sure nothing happened to her," said Kyo. He was relaxed against the back of the couch with his arms stretched across the back of it.

"So Tohru isn't gonna model them for you?" asked Ayame. Me and Kyo went bright red in seconds.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert like you or Shigure!" yelled Kyo.

"Oh no, no, no. It's not like that, Ayame. I'm just gonna pick a bathing suit," I said. I was so flustered, that I didn't even know what to say. I had never even thought about modeling them for Kyo, but I would be doing the same thing when I was swimming in it.

"Nonsense. Kyo you stay right there, and I'll have my Mine start finding bathing suits for Tohru," said Ayame. Mine, Ayame's assistant, grabbed my arm and started pulling me away towards a curtain. I tried to protest, but to no avail. Kyo was also having no luck trying to save me.

When I stopped, I looked around. Mine and I were in a small changing room lined with a bunch or different bathing suits. Some of them were kind of cute, especially this pink, one piece. It was kind of plain, but I liked the simplicity of it.

"Ok Tohru, which one would you like to start off with?" asked Mina. .

"Well this pink one is kind of cute," I said. I picked up the hanger it was on, and held it in front of my body. I found this unusually relaxing. Mina was so nice and inviting, that she didn't bother me with this sort of thing. But I had no idea how I was going to model them for Kyo. I really didn't want to. I could barely model a dress for Yuki.

"Hmm… Okay," said Mina enthusiastically. "But I'm picking the next one. I'll be standing right outside this curtain. Get me when you're done." She walked outside the curtain and left me to the bathing suit. I quickly stripped down, and slid the one piece up my body. There was a mirror on my right side, and I looked myself up and down. All in all, I looked pretty good. I didn't have super long legs or anything, but I did have a nice figure.

"Okay, Mine. I'm finished changing," I said quietly. Within seconds, she came through the curtain.

"Hey, it actually doesn't look too bad," she said. "I thought it wasn't gonna do much for your curves." She grabbed my arm and started leading me out of the dressing room. "Now it's time to show Kyo." I started to freak out. I was really nervous.

"Kyo~," she sang out. Tohru's ready," We came around the corner to see a blushing Kyo, and a curious Ayame. "So Kyo, what do you think of Tohru?"

"She l-looks nice," said Kyo quietly. He seemed really uncomfortable, but he kept looking at me.

"Hmm… I think we should try the green one. Maybe that one will do more for her chest," said Ayame. I unintentionally covered my chest with my arms, and looked down. Now I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Ayame you pervert!" shouted Kyo. "Why don't you shut your damn mouth. Can't you see how uncomfortable Tohru is?" Ayame looked at me, and then when realization hit him, he ran over to me and kissed my hand. Kyo started to spaz out a little.

"I am so sorry Tohru. This is my job, but I should have been a little less blunt," he said.

Well, that never really happened.

Then next bathing suit I tried on was a dark green one piece, but it was missing the middle. So, it only covered my breasts, and left my chest and stomach open. Plus there wasn't really a back, since the top tied around behind my neck. When I came out in it, Kyo had the same reaction he had last time, only he was blushing some more and was trying not to stare. Ayame said that was close, but still not enough reaction.

The next one I tried on was a 2 piece red bikini. I literally begged Mine not to make me wear it, but she insisted. So, I put it on, and when Kyo saw me he just stared for a minute, after which, Ayame coughed and everyone looked to where he was pointing. I was so embarrassed when Kyo grabbed one of the couch pillows and set it on his lap. He was so embarrassed and stressed about it, that he turned into a cat. He quickly jumped of the couch and dived under it. I ran out of the room with Mine hot on my tail.

"I told you this one was too much!" I shouted, as I stumbled back to the dressing room.

"Mine, try the _One_!" he shouted after us. I had no idea what he meant until Mine showed me a cute orange and pink two piece. It tied behind my neck and had fake tied at the sides of the bottom. The ties all turned from pink to orange, and it was really cute. Plus, it had a cute little metal ring in the front that connected to both pieces of material on my breats.

"Wow, this one is perfect!" said Mine. "Come on." When we got outside, Ayame was smiling at me like he had just painted the perfect picture, and Kyo, who was human again, had his jaw to the floor. his face was written in complete awe. He blushed and looked me up and down. Even though I was wearing the bathing suit, I felt completely naked. But even though it was embarrassing, i couldn't help but smile.

"This is the one for you Tohru. It is absolutely perfect. It makes you look like a work of art! So, why don't you go and change, and I'll bag it, and you can take it home. I'll just send Shigure the bill," said Ayame. I was pushed towards the dressing room without even having a chance to tell him I wanted to pay it myself. I stood there in the dressing room and changed semi-slowly. It had only been about a half hour, but it was still kind of tiring. Especially since it was so embarrassing.

When I came out, I handed Ayame the bathing suit, which he quickly put in a bag, and we began to make our leave. It took about 5 minutes to actually leave the store since Ayame's goodbye was so long, but it was nice to see him again, and I told him that I would say 'Hi' to Yuki for him.

* * *

><p>The walk back was slow and quiet, and really nerve racking. I had no idea what to say to Kyo, and I don't think he knew what to say either. I was kind of surprised that me in a bikini gave him a… well…<p>

"Hey, Tohru?" said Kyo, as he stopped. We were on the dirt trail back home now, so he talked quietly making sure no one could hear him, if someone were around. I stopped and faced him.

"Yes, Kyo?" I said, staying equally quiet.

"I'm sorry about this whole experience. I know how uncomfortable you must have been, and I'm sorry about what happened when you came out in a bikini…" Kyo got quieter, and quieter.

"It's fine Kyo," I said. "Uo and Hana talked to me about how teenage boys are. I mean, I already knew, but the cleared a bunch of stuff up for me, like hormones, and stuff like that." We started to walk again.

"Just don't ever mention that it happened. No one will ever let me live it down," he said. I smiled at him, and stayed quiet. I had to admit that I was kind of sad that it was just his hormones.

I was pulled from my small sadness when Kyo stopped and grabbed my hand.

"But um…. I just wanted to say that…" Kyo was muttering. "Ugh… I don't know why I'm even doing this!" he shouted. I just stood there and waited for him to get his words right. I knew how hard it was for Kyo to show exactly how he felt. "I'm just not very good at talking to girls, or people for that matter, so I've never really gone swimming with people or anything like that, so it surprised me, when you came out in the bikini because it looked really good on you," he said loudly.

My cheeks flushed a little, and my heart got all warm and fuzzy.

"Thank you Kyo," I said. "That means a lot."

When we got back, it only took minutes for me to pack my bathing suit. When we were all ready to go, the phone rang.

"You guys go out to the car," said Shigure. "Just let me answer the phone first."

We did what he said and went out to the car, which was being driven by Hatori, who had Momiji and Kisa with him.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Yuki.

"Well, Shigure doesn't have a license, so I'm driving you guys to the camping sight. Somehow these 2 found out, and insisted on coming," said Hatori with his naturally cold voice. It didn't really mind it though. Hatori was a lot like Kyo. They didn't know how to express themselves. Well, I wasn't sure if Hatori didn't know how, or if he just didn't want to. Either way, I was used to it.

After most of our stuff was piled in the car, Shigure came outside and with an all knowing smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about, Shigure?" asked Kyo as he packed my stuff into the car.

"Oh nothing, Kyo," said Shigure as he got into the car. His stuff was already in the back. "I just got this interesting call from Aya."

Both me and Kyo stopped and looked at Shigure.

"What did he tell you?" asked Kyo. By this time, everyone was interested, and standing outside the car, including myself. I waited in silence praying that he wouldn't, but he just couldn't help himself.

"He just told me something very interesting about when Tohru tried on one of the bathing suits," said Shigure casually. He knew...

"You wouldn't dare..." said Kyo. His fists were balled, and I was so nervous. Everyone waited for what Shigure was going to say, including me, because he might not actually say anything. Luck was not on my side that day.

"He told me that when Tohru tried on a red bikini..." Shigure paused, and everyone looked at me. "...you got an erection," said Shigure.

Time slowed, and the wind stopped blowing, as the chaos started.

"You what in front of Tohru?" shouted Yuki.

"I thought you had more self-control than that, Kyo. I'm very disappointed in you," said Hatori.

"Ha ha. Kyo-kun got a boner~" sang Momiji. "Tohru must have looked really beautiful. I really wish that I had been there."

"Mimiji, not beautiful. Sexy," said Shigure.

"I'm gonna knock your lights out!" shouted Kyo, as he went to punch Shigure.

"Please don't hurt me," begged Shigure.

"Hey, sissy?" asked Kisa, as she tugged on my shirt. i looked down at her with a bright red face. "What's an erection?"

...Just kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the long awaited chapter 2. Ahhh~ This was a fun one to write. You have no idea how many times I laughed… good times. Anyway, chapter 3 is gonna be pretty good as well, so it is definitely something to look forward to. Trust my word on that one. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review. If you already have, do it again. I'm always glad to hear from you guys.<strong>

**P.S. If I have any typos, I had originally fixed them all, but it didn't save, so I only fixed the ones I remembered.**

**Anyway, Ikuto says peace!**


End file.
